What Happens When Gale Makes The Brownies
by BaloneyNomz
Summary: Crackfic, AU. Peeta, Katniss and Gale are hanging out at Madge's place, and Gale baked brownies with some help from a green plant in the forest.


"I'm impressed. These are really good brownies. You know, I'm not just impressed, I'm intimidated," Peeta said, staring incredulously at the desert in his hand. "I mean, I'm the baker here, and you just made the best brownies I ever had."

Gale smirked, sitting across from the blonde and nibbling on a brownie of his own. "They're even better than you know, Bread Boy."

"Eh?"

"I put something special in them."

"Special?"

"Mhm, this plant I found growing in the woods."

"Pla-Oh Gale, you didn't!"

"I did."

"And I helped him!" Announced a proud Katniss, a hand to her mouth as she giggled in a very mischievous, off-kilter manner. Peeta's mouth gaped open. "I can't believe you guys. So…So am I high?" He looked around in confusion, a virgin to cannabis. "Not enough, have another brownie Peeta." Gale said, finishing off the one he'd been nibbling.

The younger male shook his head. "No, no way." Just then the other blonde in the room rolled off her position on the couch and approached Peeta. "C'mon, if I did it you can," she told him "Loosen up some Peeta~" she singsonged, lightly pinching his cheeks. "Yeeeeah, listen to Madge. This is a girl who knows what she's talking about." Katniss declared with a goofy grin, stepping over and looping her arms around Madge's waist. She rested her chin lightly on the blonde girl's shoulder and with a soft little giggle Madge reached back and touched Katniss's face. Peeta though the two were getting a little bit _too_ affectionate with each other, but he didn't comment on it. Instead he shook his head and looked at the platter that was still plenty full of brownies.

"I suppose I have to, if I'm gonna deal with you guys for the rest of the night," he muttered and picked one up, taking a tentative bite. "And just like that, the boy sees reason!" Gale proclaimed, snickering like crazy. Peeta paused and tossed the partly eaten brownie at the older male's head, proceeding to grab another and gobble away.

~Not much later~

"And you're like…You're taller than me. Like seriously, just like I'm here. I'm here and then you're just…You're just up there Gale. You're up there." Peeta said, looking up at the taller male and lifting a hand to compare the sizes. "Yeah, I dunno what's with you, you're just…Mr. Tall."

"Mhm, yeah I'm taller. But don't like you know, hate me for it or anything. Cause that's discrimination man, and you just can't do that. You just can't hate tall people. I'm not even like super tall, I'm just like tallish." Gale replied, nodding seriously. Peeta nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I know. Believe me I don't hate you. I couldn't hate a man with such gorgeous skin. I mean, look at you. Look at your skin. It's so…It's good skin." The blonde told him, smiling lopsidedly. Katniss smiled broadly up at the two of them from her seat in a beanbag chair. "Aw, my boys are bonding! Yay!" She proceeded to applaud, the applause then taken up by the female on her lap.

"Is that what we're doing?" Peeta scratched his head, looking uncertain. "What is what that we're doing?" Gale asked, glancing around and appearing flat out clueless. Katniss put a finger to her lips. "I don't remember." she stated slowly. "Wait," piped up Madge, her expression semi-serious. "I think Gale was going to give him a piggyback ride."

"Yes, yes!" Katniss exclaimed, snapping her fingers with a satisfied smile. "That is exactly what was going on." Peeta broke into a grin again, his blue eyes flashing excitedly under a glaze. "Yahoo, I get a piggyback ride!" He bounced up and down in place for a moment, and then jigged around the dark haired male, hopping up onto his back with no hesitation and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Goooooo!" Gale's reaction was as delayed could be expected and he staggered forward, arms flailing before they went back and grabbed Peeta's legs. "Okay," he said, regaining his balance. "Here we go!" He took off running up Madge's carpeted stairs, Peeta giggling like a fruitcake all the while.

Katniss and Madge waved as they went. "Bye bye." Both the girls said in unison. "Do you think he'll let me get a turn? I wanna piggyback ride too." The brunette said hopefully. Madge nodded up and down. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you'll get one. I want one too."

"Hey, here's our chance to ask!" She chirped happily, pointing as Gale came charging back down the stairs with Peeta still clinging to his neck and giggling wildly. The olive skinned teen nearly fell about halfway down but managed to trot back to the living room. "That was fun!" Peeta shouted happily, hopping off as quickly and easily as he'd got on. "Gale, can I have a turn?" Katniss asked hopefully, scooping up Madge in her arms as she stood. "Sure," he panted "But you're the last one. This piggybacking is some hard work."

Madge's face fell. "Aw, what about me?" she asked, tearing up in dejection as Katniss set her down. "I'll give you a piggyback ride!" Peeta announced heroically. "I'm obligated to after all Madge, you and I are bound by blood." Madge looked puzzled but gratefully climbed onto the baker's back anyway. "We are?"

Peeta nodded. "Oh yeah, of course we are." He glanced around the room and then lowered his voice to a loud scratchy whisper, that wasn't really a whisper at all. "We both have blonde power." Madge made a face, and would have smacked a palm to her forehead if her arms weren't wrapped securely around Peeta's neck. "Right!" She whispered back to him in a whisper that was equally loud, which was odd since under normal circumstances Madge Undersee was a very soft-spoken young woman. "I should have known!"

"Are you two keeping secrets over there!?" Gale accused suddenly, two pairs of gray eyes flashing toward the blonde duo. Peeta shook his head. "No…Wait….Maybe we are. I don't remember."

"Oh well." Katniss shrugged from her place on Gale's back. "Don't matter now. Onward Gale!" She nudged him with her legs as a rider would nudge a horse, and the young man actually took off, racing up the stairs again. "Follow!" Madge commanded Peeta, and with the lopsided grin he'd been wearing most of the evening, he obligated. "Blonde power!" The piggyback rides lasted all of about ten minutes, ending when Peeta knocked over the mini table in the hall and sent a faberge egg flying through the air. "OHMAHGOD!" Gale gasped as the object came sailing for him and Katniss, ducking so quickly that the female almost lost her grip on him. "GRENADE!"

"A grenade!? SHIT!" Peeta gasped, already forgetting what it really was he sent soaring. "We gotta go!" He tightened his hold on Madge's legs and zoomed down the stairs just as the expensive decoration smashed against the wall. Gale sped down right after him.

"Did it go off?" Madge asked nervously as she climbed down from Peeta's back. "Did what go off?" Katniss inquired while Gale let her down. Madge frowned in confusion and chewed on her thumb nail, appearing slightly frustrated. "I forget! But it was on the tip of my tongue…" Peeta tilted his head. "What was on the tip of your tongue?"

"What was going to go off." She answered, still chewing her thumbnail. "Oh, I know what was going to go off!" Gale stated. "The e-bay auction!" Katniss snapped her fingers for the second time that day, nodding her agreement. "Yes, of course. The e-bay auction." Madge grinned broadly. "That's it, so did it go off yet?" The male blonde in the room nodded. "I'm sure it did. So what did we buy again?" The four all exchanged blank looks.

"I think it was a boat." Gale said finally.

"I like boats."

"Boats are cool, we should totally get one."

"I think we did."

"So are there any more brownies left?"


End file.
